Conversational understanding systems allow users to vocally interact with a computing device. For example, a user may vocally query a computer to execute one or more tasks. Typically, such conversational understanding systems use one or more language understanding models to gather, based on the user's speech or conversation, a variety of information to identify the user's intent, and thereafter execute a task based on the identified intent. Tasks may include, for example, the execution of a query, the execution of an application hosted on the user's computing device or in a distributed network, interacting with a third-party application, or the display of information.
Typically, third-party application designers are responsible for designing their own language understanding models and dialogs in order to enable a user to vocally interact with the designer's application or web service. It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.